Rainbow's lights
by Ashley Mitasuki
Summary: L'equilibre des mondes repose sur un crystal .... et ce crystal tire son énergie de 7 petits cristaux , les 7 couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel .... dispersés dans le digimonde , il faut les retrouvés ....avant l'Apocalypse .


Kikou tout le monde ! Je vous envoie la premiÃ¨re partie de ma nouvelle fanfic . Elle est je pense , ce n'est que mon avis personnel , mieux que la premiÃ¨re , il y a davantage d'action (enfin pas dans la partie 1 , il faut que je mette mon histoire en marche bien sur ), car la premiÃ¨re Ã©tait en fait une sorte d'introduction . Quoiqu'il en soit , j'espÃ¨re qu'elle vous plaira . Bonne lecture !!!  
  
  
  
Rainbow's lights .  
  
-Ouah ! Je suis crevÃ©e ! Ash , tu me porte jusqu'Ã  mon lit ?  
  
-C'est Ã§a ! m'exclamais-je en riant . Je peux Ã  peine tenir debout !  
  
-Ah oui ? MÃªme avec Ã§a sur le dos ? s'exclama Catherine en dÃ©signant Kittymon et Floramon endormis dans mes bras .  
  
-Ben disons que comme Ã§a , c'est moi lourd , dis-je en lui rendant Floramon .  
  
-...Koikispace ? dit cette derniÃ¨re , en se rÃ©veillant .  
  
Voyant son air Ã©tonnÃ© et Ã  moitiÃ© endormi , le fou rire s'empara de nous . Kittymon s'Ã©veilla Ã  son tour :  
  
-On peut pas dormir tranquille ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez Ãªtre bruyants , vous , les humains !  
  
Et , fidÃ¨le Ã  elle-mÃªme , elle enfonÃ§a doucement une griffe dans ma peau pour que je me calme :  
  
-AÃ¯e ! Kit , t'es irrÃ©cupÃ©rable !  
  
-C'est pour Ã§a que tu m'aimes !  
  
Notre fou rire redoubla . Au fait , vous vous demandez peut- Ãªtre qui est Catherine ? Je vous explique . Il faut d'abord que vous sachiez une chose essentielle : Catherine est une digisauveuse , et son digimon est Floramon et son symbole est la Confiance . Elle a mon Ã¢ge . VoilÃ  comment nous nous sommes rencontrÃ©es : comme vous savez , mon pÃ¨re m'a mise Ã  l'internat de mon collÃ¨ge . Le soir oÃ¹ il me l'a annoncer , il ne pouvait pas m'accompagner car il devait prendre l'avion , du coup j'y suis allÃ©e seule . A l'accueil , un couple attendait leur tour derriÃ¨re moi . Une fois inscrite et aprÃ¨s avoir rÃ©cupÃ©rÃ© la clÃ© de ma chambre , je m'apprÃ©tai Ã  rejoindre celle-ci . C'est lÃ  que j'ai aperÃ§u Catherine : elle Ã©tait assise sur un fauteuil , juste Ã  cÃ´tÃ© du comptoir de l'accueil . Elle avait l'air plutÃ´t triste , alors je suis allÃ©e la voir . Je lui ai demandÃ© pourquoi . Elle m'a dit qu'elle Ã©tait franÃ§aise , et que ses parents , ambassadeurs de France , devaient rester au Japon durant deux ou trois ans , mais que vus qu'ils changeraient de villes environ tout les mois , ils avaient jugÃ©s prÃ©fÃ©rables qu'elle soit dans un internat . Elle avait le mal du pays , en fait . Une fois qu'ils l'eurent inscrite , ses parents sont venus lui dire au revoir . Catherine m'a avouer qu'elle ignorait tout des coutumes du Japon , mÃªme si elle maitrisait parfaitement notre langue . Ca la rendait nerveuse . Pas autant que moi de dÃ©barquer en pleine communautÃ© , avais-je plaisantÃ© . Nous nous sommes alors aperÃ§u que nous avions la mÃªme chambre . C'Ã©tait super ! Catherine avait l'air un peu moins dÃ©primÃ©e . Et moins j'Ã©tais plutÃ´t soulagÃ©e . DÃ¨s que j'eut fermÃ© la porte , je lui montrait Kittymon . Si nous nous vivons ensemble , autant la mettre au courant tout de suite . Elle a d'abord parut trÃ¨s surprise , puis a Ã©clatÃ©e de rire . Ouvrant un grand sac , elle me dÃ©voila Floramon . Les choses ne pouvaient s'annoncer mieux !  
  
Bon voilÃ  , maintenant vous savez tout . Revenons Ã  notre histoire .  
  
-C'Ã©tait cool , cette soirÃ©e du nouvel an , hein ? m'Ã©criais- je .  
  
-Oui . Dommage que papa et maman n'Ã©taient pas lÃ  .  
  
-Ne dÃ©primes pas . Ca pourrai Ãªtre pire ! Toi au moins , ils ont promis de passer te voir dÃ¨s que possible !  
  
-Oui . Excuse-moi . Mais je suis sure que ton pÃ¨re le fera aussi !  
  
-Oh non Cathy , je le connais beaucoup trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne le fera pas . Il m'a mÃªme pas envoyÃ© un mail pour me souhaiter une bonne annÃ©e . Regarde !  
  
C'Ã©tait vrai . Tout les messages que j'avais sur mon ordinateur venaient des autres digisauveurs . Je pris le temps de leur rÃ©pondre , pendant que Catherine Ã©crivait Ã  ses parents . J'aimais bien notre chambre . En fait , c'Ã©tait plutÃ´t un mini-appartement . Il y avait deux piÃ¨ces : notre chambre et la salle de bains . La premiÃ¨re Ã©tait spacieuse et trÃ¨s confortable . Des murs blancs sur lesquels se dÃ©tachait la fenÃªtre , dont le contour Ã©tait vert pomme , et les rideaux qui Ã©taient de la mÃªme couleur . Le mobilier Ã©tait en pin verni , Ã  savoir nos deux lits , sÃ©parÃ©s par une petite commode . Nous avions chacune un placard . Une tÃ©lÃ©vision Ã©tait suspendue au mur , juste au dessus d'une table qui nous servai de bureau . Quant Ã  la salle de bain ..... eh bien .... heu .... c'est une salle de bain . Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal . Bref . Je ne vais pas m'Ã©terniser lÃ  dessus .  
  
-C'est quand mÃªme dommage .....soupirais-je .  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-J'aurai aimÃ© passÃ© la soirÃ©e avec les autres .  
  
-Tu sais bien que la plupart sont en famille .  
  
-Oui . Mais dommage quand mÃªme .  
  
Catherine connaissait bien sur les autres , surtout TK et TaÃ¯ , qu'elle avait connu lorsque ces derniers Ã©taient allÃ© Ã  Paris pour ramener des digimons "perdus" entre les mondes dans le digimonde . On s'Ã©tait rÃ©unis il y a trois jours dans le digimonde , pour fÃªter "notre" NoÃ«l , vu qu'on avait pas pu Ãªtre tous ensemble le jour J . Comme ce soir .  
  
-J'aurai bien aimÃ© qu'on soit dans la mÃªme classe , toutes les deux , m'exclamais-je .  
  
-Oui , moi aussi . Mais toi , au moins , tu connais des personnes dans ta classe . Moi je vais dÃ©barquer au milieu de gens que je ne connais pas .  
  
-Avec un peu de chance , tu seras avec Yolei .  
  
-J'espÃ¨re .... Bon , je vais dormir , bailla Catherine en se glissant sous les draps .  
  
-Bonne idÃ©e . Bonne nuit .  
  
-Bonne nuit .  
  
Avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil ,un marmonnement familier me fit sourire :  
  
-Pas trop tÃ´t ....  
  
Ca , c'Ã©tait du Kit tout crachÃ© !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
La rentrÃ©e se passa sans heurts . Pour tout dire , j'Ã©tais mÃªme contente de revoir mes amis tout les jours . Catherine se retrouva dans la mÃªme classe que Yolei , comme nous l'avions espÃ©rÃ© . Le soir , en gÃ©nÃ©ral , nous nous rendions tous dans le digimonde , et nous rÃ©parions les dÃ©gats causÃ©s par les anges malÃ©fiques . Les dÃ©gats matÃ¨riels n'Ã©taient pas bien importants , le plus dur Ã©tait de convaincre les tribus de digimons , ayant quittÃ©s leur village pour se rÃ©fugier en lieux sÃ»r , que le danger Ã©tait passÃ© . Tous redoutaient qu'une pÃ¨riode de troubles soit revenu , comme Ã  l'Ã©poque de MaloMyotismon . Nous rÃ©ussissions nÃ©anmoins Ã  les remettre en confiance . Mais je comprenais leur craintes , car je sentais une prÃ©sence malÃ©fique peser sur le Digimonde . Je ne sais pas si les autres avaient remarquÃ©s . C'Ã©tait pareil Ã  ce jour oÃ¹ j'Ã©tais venue dans le digimonde pour la premiÃ¨re fois , sauf que c'Ã©tait encore plus fort . Je me souvenais des derniÃ¨res paroles de Darkangemon et Darkangewomon : "....battre le maÃ®tre sera plus dur ....." PersuadÃ©s que les anges malÃ¨fiques avaient lancÃ©s ces mots pour nous faire peur avant de diparaÃ®tre , nous n'y avions pas fait attention . Pourtant , j'avais un doute .  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
-Oui , je l'ai senti moi aussi , s'exclama Kittymon .  
  
-Vous en Ãªtes sures ? dit Catherine . Moi je n'ai rien du tout senti .  
  
-Si j'avais Ã©tÃ©e la seule , Ã§a aurai peut Ãªtre Ã©tÃ© le fruit de mon imagination , mais si Kittymon ressens la mÃªme chose , je ne doute plus . J'ai demandÃ© Ã©galement Ã  Kari , et c'est pareil pour elle . Mais nous sommes les seules .  
  
Nous Ã©tions dans notre chambre , les cours venaient de se terminer . Nous Ã©tions mardi et il pleuvait des cordes , donc pas de digimonde ce soir . J'avais parlÃ© Ã  Kit , Cathy et Floramon de tout Ã§a , mais mis Ã  part mon digimon , elles semblaient n'avoir rien remarquÃ© . Maintenant , en plus , j'avais un mauvais pressentiment .  
  
-Peut-Ãªtre que tu le sens Ã  cause de ce que t'ont dit les anges des tÃ©nÃ¨bres .  
  
-Que j'ai failli faire parti des TÃ©nÃ¨bres ?  
  
-Oui . Tu devrais en parler Ã  Ken , il est comme toi , suggÃ©ra Kitty .  
  
-Bonne idÃ©e .  
  
Saisissant mon portable , je composais son numÃ©ro . Ce fut la mÃ¨re de Ken qui rÃ©pondit :  
  
-Bonjour , Mme Ichijouji . Ken est rentrÃ© de l'Ã©cole ?  
  
-Bonjour Ashley . Il n'est pas allÃ© au collÃ¨ge aujourd'hui .  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Il est malade . J'ai prÃ©fÃ©rÃ© qu'il reste au chaud aujourd'hui .  
  
-Je comprends . Pourriez-vous me le passer , s'il vous plaÃ®t ?  
  
-Je suis dÃ©solÃ©e , mais il dort . Ca m'embÃªtes , personne n'a put lui ramener ses devoirs aujourd'hui .  
  
Je reconnaissais bien lÃ  Mme Ichijouji ! Toujours Ã  s'inquiÃ©ter pour l'Ã©ducation de son fils ! Je proposais :  
  
-Vous voulez que j'aille les chercher et que je les amÃ¨nes ?  
  
-C'est gentil Ã  toi , mais c'est loin de ton collÃ¨ge et il pleut , je ne voudrais pas ...  
  
-Ne vous en faÃ®tes pas pour Ã§a . Avec le mÃ©tro j'aurai vite fais . Ca ne me dÃ©range pas .  
  
-Tu es sure ?  
  
-Absolument !  
  
-Merci beaucoup , Ashley .  
  
-De rien . A tout Ã  l'heure , Madame .  
  
Lorsque je raccrochai , Catherine me demanda :  
  
-Tu ne vas tout de mÃªme pas sortir rien que pour ses devoirs ?  
  
-Mais non , idiote ! Le temps que j'arrives , Ken sera surement rÃ©veillÃ© , et mÃªme si il ne l'est pas , je pourrai toujours parler Ã  Wormon .  
  
-Ah ... J'espÃ¨re que ce n'est pas trop grave ...  
  
J'Ã©changeai un coup d'oeil complice avec Kit . J'avais remarquÃ© que Ken ne laissait pas Cathy indiffÃ©rente . Ca ne m'Ã©ttonerait pas qu'elle ait le bÃ©guin pour lui . Quant Ã  savoir si c'est rÃ©ciproque .... J'avoue que je ne sais pas . Ken est comme moi . Nous ne laissons pas trop paraÃ®tre nos sentiments . Les affaires de coeur ne m'intÃ©rressait pas mais lÃ  , Ã©tant donnÃ© qu'il s'agissait de ma meilleure amie et de mon "frÃ¨re" , je me promis de me renseigner la-dessus . Je me prÃ©parai Ã  partir . Heureusement que notre internat nous laisse beaucoup de libertÃ©s ! Nous n'avons qu'Ã  Ãªtre lÃ  pour le repas du soir Ã  huit heure et demi , et avant dix heure pour dormir . Kittymon s'installa au fond de mon sac Ã  dos , enfin plutÃ´t du sien , parce qu'il ne servait plus qu'Ã  la transporter lorsque nous Ã©tions en ville , et dans lequel mademoiselle avait installÃ© un petit oreiller pour Ãªtre plus Ã  son aise . Je la taquinai souvent Ã  propos de Ã§a , et cette fois encore je ne manquai pas Ã  la rÃ¨gle :  
  
-Mademoiselle est bien installÃ©e ? Nous pouvons y aller ?  
  
-Ash , arrÃªtes !  
  
-D'accord , p'tite peluche !  
  
C'est le surnom que je lui donnait , quant je voulais l'embÃªter . Oui , parce qu'il ne faut pas s'y fier , Kittymon est trÃ¨s bagareuse et n'a rien d'un caractÃ¨re de gentille peluche ! Avant de refermer la porte , je dis Ã  Cathy :  
  
-Je transmettrais le bonjour Ã  Ken de ta part .  
  
Ses joues prirent une lÃ©gÃ¨re teinte rosÃ©e . VoilÃ  qui confirmait mes soupÃ§ons .  
  
-D'accord . Merci !  
  
-Mais de rien !  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Il pleuvait plus fort que je ne l'avais pensÃ© . Le pire , c'Ã©tait que la pluie Ã©tait glacÃ©e ! J'enviais Kittymon . Heuresement , mÃªme si il Ã©tait bondÃ© , le mÃ©tro Ã©tait assez chaud , et je regrettai mÃªme de le quitter . Une fois les devoirs de Ken rÃ©cupÃ©rÃ©s , je me dirigeai chez lui . La nuit Ã©tais dÃ©jÃ  tombÃ©e , mÃªme si il n'Ã©tait que sept heures du soir . Avant de sonner , j'enlevai mon anorak dÃ©goulinant d'eau et mes chaussures , et je les abandonait au pas de la porte . Mme Ichijouji vint m'ouvrir .  
  
-Ashley ! Rentre vite , tu vas attraper la mort !  
  
-Merci madame .  
  
-C'est moi qui te remercie , mais en voyant ce temps , je regrette d'avoir acceptÃ© ton offre ! Tu ne devrais pas faire tout Ã§a rien que pour des devoirs !  
  
-Ne vous en faÃ®tes pas !  
  
-Merci . Bon , tu connais le chemin . Je te laisse , je vais prÃ©parer le repas .  
  
J'entrai dans la chambre sans bruit . Je sortis Kittymon du sac , et dÃ©posait les feuilles sur le bureau . Wormon s'approcha de nous :  
  
-Je suis content que vous soyez venues ! chuchota-t-il .  
  
-Il va mieux ?  
  
-Bof , pas trop . Il n'est pas encore rÃ©veillÃ© .  
  
-D'accord . Nous ne sommes pas venues que pour Ã§a . Kitty va t'expliquer .  
  
Il Ã©tait rare qu'un digisauveur parle avec un digimon qui n'Ã©tait pas le sien . Les digimons se parlait entre eux , et de cette maniÃ¨re ils s'adressaient indirectement au digisauveur qui n'Ã©tait pas le leur . Je m'approchai doucement du lit de Ken , et je me hissai sur le premier barreau de l'echelle . Mes yeux s'Ã©taient habituÃ©s Ã  la pÃ©nombre de la chambre , seulement Ã©clairÃ©e par la faible lueur de la nuit . Je distinguai le visage de Ken . Il Ã©tait trÃ¨s pÃ¢le . Je carressai doucement son visage, et j'Ã©cartai dÃ©licatement quelques mÃ¨ches de cheveux de son front , lequel je posai ma main . Il avait un peu de fiÃ¨vre . Ken ouvrit lentement les yeux .  
  
-Ashane ?  
  
C'Ã©tait le surnom qu'il me donnait lorsque nous n'Ã©tions que tous les deux . Il avait contractÃ© Ash et -chan pour former ce surnom . Je souris doucement .  
  
-Oui , c'est moi . Tu vas mieux ?  
  
-Un peu ... je crois .  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas ... je me sens mal . Pourquoi es-tu la ?  
  
-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour le digimonde . Wormon t'expliquera quand tu seras plus en forme . Reposes-toi , pour le moment .  
  
-Je ne crois pas pouvoir venir demain . Je suis dÃ©solÃ© ...  
  
-C'est pas grave . Ne t'en fais pas . Je viendrai te voir dÃ¨s que je peux .  
  
Il se redressa en prenant appuit sur son coude :  
  
-Il y a un problÃ¨me avec le digimonde .  
  
-Tu l'as senti toi aussi ?  
  
-Oui .  
  
-Nous sommes les seuls , avec Kari .  
  
-Pourquoi , Ã  ton avis ?  
  
J'inspirai Ã  fond , avant de lacher :  
  
-Les TÃ©nÃ¨bres ...  
  
C'Ã©tait la seule explication plausible . Il fallait que je m'en assure , maintenant . Je redescendis , et mis Kittymon dans le sac .  
  
-J'y vais . Je reviens demain . Bonne nuit .  
  
-Bonne nuit .  
  
J'ouvrais la porte . Puis je me souvins :  
  
-Au fait , tu as le bonjour de Catherine .  
  
Je le vis sourire lÃ©gÃ¨rement .  
  
-Passe lui le bonjour de ma part aussi alors .  
  
-OK !  
  
Avant que je ne referme la porte , il me rappela :  
  
-Ashane ?  
  
-Mmm ?  
  
-Promet-moi de ne pas essayer de rÃ©soudre ce problÃ¨me seule .  
  
-Mmmm .  
  
K'so ! C'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire . Mais j'aurai du m'attendre Ã  ce qu'il le devine .  
  
-RÃ©ponds-moi .  
  
-D'accord . Je te promet , dis-je en soupirant .  
  
-Je te connais trop bien , p'tite soeur .  
  
Je souris . J'aimais bien quand il m'appelait comme Ã§a .  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas , je ne ferais rien , mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! lanÃ§ais-je en partant .  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Super ! La pluie a redoublÃ©e d'intensitÃ© . Je n'Ã©tais pas mÃ©contente d'Ãªtre bientÃ´t arrivÃ©e . Il me restait une centaine de mÃ¨tres Ã  parcourir pour rejoindre l'Ã©cole . Ce serai plus court si je prenais les petites rues . Je me mis Ã  courir . La ruelle etait mal Ã©clairÃ©e , je n'y voyais rien . Ralentissant , j'essayais de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans des cartons ou autres choses du genre .  
  
-miiiiiiiiii ..............  
  
Kittymon remua dans le sac :  
  
-Ash ! Grouilles-toi , je commence Ã  geler !  
  
-Chut ! Tais toi , j'ai entendu quelques chose .  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Chut !  
  
Je tendit l'oreille . Le mÃªme bruit se produisit :  
  
-miiiiiiiiiiiii........  
  
Ca venait d'un des cartons ! J'en Ã©tais sure ! Je trouvais celui dont le bruit sortait . Kami-sama ! Mais c'est ... des petits chats ! Des bÃ©bÃ©s ! Mais oÃ¹ est la mÃ¨re ? A moins que ...oui , c'est surement Ã§a ! Une mÃ¨re chatte ne les aurai jamais laissÃ©s seuls , et le fond du carton est nu . La mÃ¨re aurai fait un nid avec des chiffons . Je saisis une petite boule de poils . Quelle horreur ! Ce que je tenais dans ma main n'Ã©tait qu'un pauvre chaton sans vie .... Il y avait trois autres bÃ©bÃ©s dans le carton . Je pris les deux autres : ils Ã©taient morts Ã©galement . C'est pas juste ! ON a voulu se dÃ©barrasser de pauvres petites bÃªtes sans dÃ©fese , innocentes , ON les as jetÃ©s Ã  la rue sous la pluie .... Pourquoi ne leur -t-on pas laissÃ© une chance ? Je sentis des larmes de rage monter Ã  mes yeux . J'Ã©tais sÃ»re d'avoir pourtant entendu quelque chose . Je saisis le dernier bÃ©bÃ© ....  
  
-miiiiiii .........  
  
Il vivait !!! Vite , renversant le carton pour l'abriter de la pluie , j'ouvris mon sac . Kit Ã©tait toute Ã©tonnÃ©e :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ......  
  
-Plus tard , les questions , contente toi de le rÃ©chauffer !  
  
Puis , me contorsionnant , j'Ã´tais tant bien que mal mon pull . Il etait encore sec , il lui tiendra chaud . Je refermai le sac . Heureusement qu'il est Ã©tanche ! Je regardais les trois autres petites boules de fourrures sans vie . J'y voyais un peu mieux maintenant . Il y avait un chaton roux zÃ©brÃ© , un tout blanc et une isabelle . Ils Ã©taient si jolis ! Mais quel monstre a eut le coeur (enfin si il a un coeur , ce dont je doute ) de faire Ã§a Ã  des chatons ? J'enlÃ¨vais mon anorak , tant pis si j'allÃ©e Ãªtre mouillÃ©e . J'enroulais les chatons morts dedans . Remettant doucement mon sac , je me dÃ©pÃ¨chais de retourner au collÃ¨ge . Mais avant , je me dirigeai vers le square . Ca allait me faire perdre du temps , mais il fallait que je les enterre . Je savais que si je ne le fais pas je me le reprocherai toute ma vie . Je choisis un arbre . Comme il etait vieux et que son feuillage etait dense , la terre en dessous etait mouillÃ©e mais pas innondÃ©e . AgenouillÃ©e , je creusais le sol Ã  mains nues . Ca faisais mal , pourtant je m'obstinai . Une fois le trou assez profond , j'y dÃ©pose les bÃ©bÃ©s chats . Tant pis pour l'anorak ! C'est le genre de machin Ã  40 yens qu'on trouves partout . Je rebouchais , en me promettant de venir faire bruler un baton d'encens demain . Avisant une grande pierre plate , je la plantais Ã  la verticale . TrÃ¨s bien , cela ira comme tombe . Je me sentais un peu mieux maintenant . Il me restais quelques mÃ¨tres Ã  parcourir . Heureusemnt , juste Ã  cÃ´tÃ© du collÃ¨ge se trouvais une pharmacie de nuit . J'y entrais en trombe :  
  
-Mais que ....  
  
La pharmacienne eut l'air Ã©tonnÃ©e . TrempÃ©e et couverte de boue , je ne devais pas donner trÃ¨s bonne image . C'est pas grave . Je m'exclamais :  
  
-Vite ! Il me faut un biberon et du lait pour chaton ! C'est trÃ¨s urgent !  
  
-Heu ... oui , je t'amÃ¨nes Ã§a tout de suite ! VoilÃ  , Ã§a fera 500 yens , dit-elle en me tendant un petit sac plastique que je lui arrachai presque des mains .  
  
-J'ai pas d'argent sur moi , vous pouvez me faire un crÃ©dit ? Je promet de venir payer demain . S'il vous plait , c'est une question de vie ou de mort !  
  
-D'accord . Quel nom ?  
  
-Mitasuki , m'exclamais-je en sortant de la pharmacie sous le regard encore Ã©bahi de la dame . Et dÃ©solÃ©e d'avoir sali ! Au revoir !  
  
-Heu ... bon ... au revoir .  
  
Vite ! Plus que quelques mÃ¨tres .... J'y suis ! Oups !! Madame Sonasu , la "gardienne de pensionnat" comme on l'appelle , etait Ã  l'entrÃ©e .  
  
-Ashitaka , mais que faisais-tu ? Je m'apprÃªtais Ã  fermer , figures-toi . Et tu es toute sale , enlÃ¨ves-moi ces chaussures , c'est dÃ©goutant ! Ou as-tu Ã©tÃ© trainer ?  
  
-Je suis tombÃ©e , dis-je Ã  toute vitesse en balanÃ§ant mes chaussures dehors . Faut que j'y aille ! DÃ©solÃ©e .  
  
-Mais ? Et tes chaussures ?  
  
-J'les rÃ©cupÃ¨rerais demain !  
  
Je l'entendis grommeler , mais je ne m'attardais pas . La chambre ! Je tournais la poignÃ©e . Zut ! Cathy et sa fichue manie de fermer Ã  clÃ© le soir ! Je tambourinais Ã  la porte :  
  
-Cathy ! Ouvre , c'est Ash ! Depeche , c'est urgent !  
  
-Oui , oui .... mon dieu , Ash ! Que t'es-t-il arrivÃ© ?  
  
Je me prÃ©cipitais dans la chambre , puis ouvrant mon sac , je montrais :  
  
-Il m'est arrivÃ© .... Ã§a .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Catherine et Floramon restÃ¨rent interloquÃ©es . Cathy en perdit mÃªme son japonais :  
  
-Un bÃ©bÃ© chat ... Mon dieu ! Ash , oÃ¹ l'as tu trouvÃ© ?  
  
-Je te raconterai plus tard . Tiens , fais chauffer Ã§a , dis- je en lui tendant le lait en poudre . J'ai un rÃ©chaud dans mon placard .  
  
Disparaisssant dans la salle de bain , je me dÃ©barrassais de mes habits trempÃ©s que je balanÃ§ai dans la baignoire . J'enfilai vite fais mon yukata et mes pantoufles , j'enroulais mes cheveux dans une serviette qui retomba aussitÃ´t par terre . Oh flÃ»te ! Pas grave , j'en saisis une autre , sÃ¨che , et je me prÃ©cipitai dans la chambre :  
  
-C'est bientÃ´t prÃªt ?  
  
-Oui .  
  
Je m'assis sur mon lit . Kittymon a sorti le chaton du sac et le maintenais contre elle pour lui donner un peu de chaleur . Le saisissant dÃ©licatement , je l'enroulais dans la serviette , et je le frictionnais doucement . Il miaula un peu , mais sous mes carresses il se calma et se mit Ã  ronronner faiblement . Qu'il est petit ! Plus que ses frÃ¨res et soeurs . Il n'ouvre pas encore les yeux . Je lui donnait Ã  peine 2 semaines .  
  
-VoilÃ  le repas ! s'exclama Catherine en me tendant le biberon .  
  
Le bÃ©bÃ© avala goulument le lait . Tant mieux , il retrouvera vite des forces !  
  
-Il faudra lui en donner environ toutes les deux heures , c'est Ã  ce rythme lÃ  que la mÃ¨re les nourris .  
  
Le chaton , repu , s'endormit doucement . Je posais la serviette oÃ¹ il s'Ã©tait blotti sur mon lit . Presque timidement , Kittymon s'approcha du bÃ©bÃ© , puis commenÃ§a Ã  le lÃ©cher . Je la taquinais :  
  
-Tiens ? Ma Kit sauvage s'est adoucit ?  
  
-Idiote ! Je le rÃ©chauffe , et Ã§a aide son sang Ã  mieux circuler .  
  
-Tu ferai une excellente maman , ma belle .  
  
Elle ne rÃ©pondis pas . Je savais que ce compliment lui faisait plaisir . Et moi , je suis fiÃ¨re d'elle . J'observais le chaton . C'est une femelle . Elle est noire , avec le bout des pattes , le ventre , le cou et les babines blanches . Une petite touffe de poils blancs juste au-dessus de l'oeil droit . Des petits poils blancs par-ci par-lÃ  sortent sur son pelage noir , surtout Ã  la naissance des pattes . Elle n'est pas spÃ©cialement belle , mais elle a son charme .  
  
-Elle est mignonne , hein ? dis-je Ã  Cathy .  
  
-Mouais ......  
  
-Bon , d'accord , ce n'Ã©tait pas la plus belle de la portÃ©e . Mais c'est la seule qui a su survivre , elle est robuste , rÃ©sistance , elle s'est battue avec beaucoup de courage pour vivre !  
  
-C'est vrai , murmura mon amie , attendrie . Bon , comment on l'appelle ?  
  
-Que dis-tu de Iha-Naga ?  
  
-Iha-Naga ?  
  
-C'est la deesse de la vie longue . Et je suis sure que cette petite vivra longtemps . AprÃ¨s s'Ãªtre battue comme Ã§a ....  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Le lendemain , je me lÃ¨vais vers six heures du matin . Les cours n'ont beau commencer qu'Ã  neuf heures , il fallait que je nourisse Iha-Naga , et puis ... je devais passer au square .J'arrivai lÃ -bas vers huit heures . La pluie s'Ã©tait arrÃ©tÃ©e dans la nuit . Je m'Ã©tais levÃ© pas moins de trois fois cette nuit pour nourrir la petite chatte . Je me dirigeai donc lentement vers la petite tombe , lorsqu'une voix que je connaissais -et que j'adorais- m'interpella :  
  
-Salut Ash !  
  
-Salut Matt .  
  
Mon ami se dirigea vers moi . ArrivÃ© Ã  cÃ´tÃ© de moi , il m'embrassa , puis une fois ce moment de bonheur fini , je lassai ma tÃªte posÃ©e sur son Ã©paule et mon corps appuyÃ© sur le sien . Il m'entoura de ses bras , je fermai les yeux .  
  
-Ash , Ã§a va pas ?  
  
-Mmmmm ..... fatiguÃ©e ...... bÃ©bÃ© chat ..... nourrir ..........  
  
-Expliques-toi ! Je ne comprends rien !  
  
Je m'Ã©xÃ©cutai , toujours appuyÃ©e contre lui . Je me serai bien endormie , pour un peu .  
  
-Au fait , on as tous rendez-vous dans le digimonde Ã  trois heures cet aprÃ¨s-midi . TaÃ¯ veut trouver le problÃ¨me qu'il y a . Comme tu es la seule Ã  l'avoir senti avoir Kari , il faut absolument que tu vienne .  
  
-Mmmmm .... Ken l'as senti aussi ... mais ... il peut pas ..... venir ........ malade......  
  
-Eh , t'endors pas ! Tu vas pas faire Ã§a toute les nuits . Vous pouvez pas vous relayer avec Catherine ?  
  
-Pourquoi pas ....  
  
Me remettant sur mes pieds , je marchais en direction de la petite tombe . Je plantais un baton d'encens que je fis bruler . J'Ã©tais triste , mais je ne pleurais pas . J'Ã©tais apaisÃ©e . Matt posa une main sur mon Ã©paule :  
  
-Tu as un trÃ¨s grand coeur , tu sais ?  
  
Je ne rÃ©pondis rien . Mais ce compliment me faisait Ã©normÃ©ment plaisir . Encore fatiguÃ©e , je m'appuyais contre l'arbre .  
  
-Au fait , tiens , dit Yamato en me tendant une petite boÃ®te . Je savais pas quand te l'offrir . C'est pour NoÃ«l .  
  
-J'ouvrais le petit paquet : c'Ã©tait l'un de ces bijoux qui se portent autour du front , une sorte de diadÃ¨me . Sauf que c'Ã©tait un lien de cuir au milieu duquel se trouvait deux petites pierres turquoises entourant une plus grande , transparente comme du cristal . D'habitude , je n'aimais pas les bijoux ; mais celui si Ã©tait si beau , si ... particulier . J'Ã©tais trÃ¨s touchÃ©e .  
  
-Merci .... il ne fallait pas . Mais ... je n'ai rien Ã  t'offrir en retour .  
  
-Je ne veux qu'une seule et unique chose .  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Toi , rÃ©pondit-il en m'embrassant .  
  
Jamais nous ne Ã©tions embrassÃ©s aussi intensÃ©ment . Je sentais notre amour s'accroÃ®tre de jour en jour . Notre baiser dura longtemps . Je me sentais tellement bien ! Jamais je n'aurai cru aimer quelqu'un Ã  ce point . Lorsque nous eurent finis , j'Ã©tais ivre de bonheur . J'aurai voulu rester longtemps encore avec lui , trÃ¨s longtemps ... mais :  
  
-Mince , les cours ! Il faut que j'y aille , dis-je . Merci .  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-De tout ! m'Ã©criais-je en courant vers le collÃ¨ge .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J'Ã©tais heureuse . J'avais enfin remerciÃ© Yamato de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi depuis le dÃ©but . Et je venais de passer le meilleur moment de ma vie . Avant que les cours ne commencent , je croisais Catherine dans les couloirs :  
  
-Cathy , tu as nourri Iha-Naga ?  
  
-Oui , ne t'en fais pas . Dis , tu as l'air crevÃ©e .  
  
-Ouais ... bon , Ã  tout Ã  l'heure !  
  
En classe , je pris ma place Ã  cÃ´tÃ© de Kari .  
  
-Salut , Ash !  
  
-Salut , dis-je en m'Ã©croulant sur ma chaise . Si j'ai tendance Ã  m'endormir pendant les cours , rÃ©veilles-moi .  
  
Elle me regarda d'un drole d'air , mais ne dis rien .  
  
-Au fait , TaÃ¯ veut que ....  
  
-Je sais . J'ai vu Matt ce matin , il m'a dit .  
  
-Matt ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble ?  
  
Oh la la , j'ai horreur de ces sous-entendu .  
  
-Rien du tout , j'Ã©tais au parc avant les cours et je l'ai croisÃ© , c'est tout .  
  
Je baissai la voix pour lui expliquer Iha-Naga . Si on apprenais qu'un chat se trouvai dans le collÃ¨ge , ce serai la panique ! DÃ©jÃ  que je prenais de gros risques avec Kit ! Mais elle , au moins , elle pouvait se taire sur demande .  
  
-Tu me la montreras ? demanda mon amie .  
  
-A la rÃ©crÃ© , je dois aller la nourrir .  
  
-Super !  
  
-Mmmmmm ...........  
  
-Ashley ?  
  
-Mmmm?  
  
-T'endors pas !!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A la rÃ©crÃ© , je rejoingnis Cathy avec Kari . Davis et TK , quoique au courant , ne nous avaient pas accompagnÃ©es -il faut dire aussi que le prof les retenaient ! Kari s'emerveilla devant le chaton :  
  
-Qu'elle est mimi ! Oh , je l'adores !  
  
-Oui , dis-je , malheureusement on ne va pas pouvoir la garder ici trop longtemps , elle miaule trop , c'est trop dangeureux .  
  
-Que veux-tu en faire ?  
  
-Aujourd'hui , vu que nous allons dans le digimonde , nous ne pouvons pas la garder . Qui la nourrira ?  
  
-Dites les filles , s'exclama Kari , je change de sujet , mais Ã§a vous dirai d'aller faire les boutiques avant d'aller dans le digimonde ?  
  
-Oh oui ! s'Ã©cria Cathy .  
  
Moi , c'Ã©tait pas mon activitÃ© favorite . Mais peut-Ãªtre que je trouverai un ou deux bons mangas Ã  la librairie .  
  
-D'accord , aprouvais-je . Je sais ! On passera chez Ken -j'ai promis Ã  sa mÃ¨re de lui apporter ses devoirs- , et je lui confierai Iha-Naga ! Il reste chez lui toute la journÃ©e , je suis sure qu'il acceptera de la garder .  
  
-D'accord !! approuva vivement Catherine .  
  
Kari et moi Ã©changeÃ¢mes un regard complice , avant d'Ã©clater de rire .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vers une heure de l'aprÃ¨s midi , nous arrivÃ¢mes chez Ken .  
  
-Bonjour les filles ! s'exclama Mr Ichijouji , venu nous ouvrir . Ken est reveillÃ© , vous pouvez aller le voir . Entre nous , il a bien de la chance que d'aussi jolies filles viennent lui rendre visite ! achÃ¨va-t-il en nous faisant un clin d'oeil .  
  
Je vis Catherine rougir , et j'eut un mal fou Ã  ne pas Ã©clater de rire . Je tapai Ã  la porte de Ken :  
  
-Entrez ! Ah , c'est vous . Salut ! dit Ken d'une voix faible .  
  
Le pauvre , il Ã©tait encore plus pÃ¢le qu'hier .  
  
-Ca a pas l'air d'aller mieux , murmurais-je .  
  
-C'est pire , dÃ©clara Wormon . Mais vous en faÃ®tes pas , je m'en occupe bien !!!  
  
Comme la veille , je montais sur l'echelle pour Ãªtre face Ã  lui . ArrivÃ©e Ã  sa hauteur , je passais ma main derriÃ¨re sa tÃªte , et posais mes lÃ¨vres sur son front . Il Ã©tait brÃ»lant . Je me souvins soudain que Kari et Catherine Ã©taient lÃ  . Ce que je faisais , Ã§a ne me gÃ©nais pas , et je savais que Ã§a ne gÃ©nait pas Ken non plus . Est-ce qu'un frÃ¨re et une soeur devaient avoir honte de Ã§a ? Comme c'Ã©tait comme Ã§a que nous nous considÃ©rions , non . Nous n'avions jamais dis aux autres notre affection l'un pour l'autre , mais nous ne la cachions pas non plus . Cependant , il Ã©tait fort possible que cela soit interprÃ©tÃ© autrement . Surtout Catherine . J'expliquerai aux filles tout Ã  l'heure . J'enlevai ma main .  
  
-AÃ¯e !  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-J'ai quelque chose qui me fait mal au cou .  
  
Promenant mes doigts doucement sur sa nuque , j'essaiyais de trouver la zone sensible . Je sentis une petite boule formÃ©e sous la peau .  
  
-C'est lÃ  ?  
  
-Oui .  
  
-Mais .... c'est l'emplacement de la spore noire !  
  
-Je sais .... Ã§a ne prÃ©sage rien de bon .  
  
Il descendis du lit , et alluma l'ordinateur . Une carte du digimonde apparut .  
  
-Regardez , dit-il . Cette zone est l'endroit oÃ¹ il y a des risques de basculer dans l'OcÃ©an des TÃ©nÃ¨bres . Tu t'en souviens Kari ?  
  
-Oui , rÃ©pondit-elle . On dirait qu'elle s'est agrandie . Tu crois que c'est possible ?  
  
-J'en ai l'impression aussi . Si elle s'agrandit encore plus , le digimonde entier sera plongÃ© dans les TÃ©nÃ¨bres , et ce sera ensuite le tour de notre monde .  
  
-Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne quand mÃªme , dis-je . Les TÃ©nÃ¨bres ne s'agrandissent pas seules . Qui les contrÃ´lent ?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
FIN de la partie 1 .  
  
Ouf , premiÃ¨re partie terminÃ©e !! Comme cette fanfic promet d'Ãªtre trÃ¨s longue , je m'arrÃªtes lÃ  . Cette partie , c'est juste une mise en bouche . Ca deviendra rÃ©ellement sÃ¨rieux dans la partie 2 .  
  
Bon , comme toujours , si vous voulez m'Ã©crire : Eeveetrainer03@aol.com  
  
@ + chers lecteurs !!!  
  
Ashley 


End file.
